


Five's First

by FifiandBogart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: Life alone for 7 years can get pretty lonely. Fortunately for Five, he forges a bond with an unlikely new ally.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to name this 'Five's First Fuck', cause it sounds better, but I didn't want to make an explicit title for people who don't sign up to see that shit :p
> 
> So y'all can consider that an alternate title! ;D
> 
> I mean, come onnnnnnnnnnn. We all KNOW he got sexy with that mannequin at some point in the 30 years they were together ;) don't pretend ya don't :p
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my short but sweet take on their relationship!

Being without human contact for 7 years was starting to take a toll on Five. Putting all his energy into wandering for answers and doing research was fine at first, but the endless nights of loneliness were enough to make anyone go crazy. He needed a companion if he had any hope of staying sane until he could return to his own time. Unfortunately, he hadn’t come across a single living person since he jumped himself into the apocalypse, so he wouldn’t even know where to begin searching.

He shielded his eyes as he looked toward the sky, sighing with a heaviness that a man of his 20 years should never have to experience. The sun was at its highest point, which meant that he had been walking all morning, so he decided to stop for lunch. He looked around to see what kind of place he had found himself in, and his eyes landed on a decrepit department store.

He shrugged and decided to explore inside for awhile, so he made his way through the broken glass where the door used to be. The lights had long since burnt out, but the natural brightness coming through the windows was sufficiently illuminating. He approached a display in the middle of the room that seemed comfortable enough, so he cleared some debris to give himself a place to sit and slung his pack down to relax.

He pulled out a couple of old beef jerky sticks he had been saving and thought to himself that he needed to go hunting for food again soon. As he was straining to break through the thick skin of the meat with his teeth, his attention fell on a few broken mannequins lying on the floor a few feet away. His heart skipped a beat and he stood immediately to investigate them.

It had been awhile since he had seen anything resembling a human being, and knew he had to take one with him. A traveling companion at last! He looked down at each of their faces and realized that one of them was standing out to him more than the others. He couldn’t look away. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, but that may have been the isolation talking. He picked her up and held her level with his face, smiling awkwardly. He was met with clear, green eyes like the colour of spring grass and they were stunning as they stared back.

“Um, hi. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Number Five. But you can just call me Five if you want to. Would you like to… Er… Come with me, away from this dusty place? We could see the world together, if that’s what you want.”

He moved her torso in a nodding motion, mimicking an agreement from the woman’s perspective. He grinned again and sat back down to eat with a newfound lightness in his heart. He placed her delicately beside him and pat her head.

“What am I gonna call you? I think I like… Dolores.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 and a half months since Five met Dolores and he was happier than he had ever been. It felt so damn good to have someone accompanying him! He didn’t realize just how badly he had been yearning for a friend since the accident. Dolores wasn’t much one for talking, but it just felt better to have a place to direct his words. She had helped him work through so much in such a short time, and he was starting to feel a growing connection with her. His discovery of a shiny toy wagon in the middle of no where had made bringing her along much easier, despite it having a rusty wheel, so there was plenty of time for chitchat.

After a long, productive day of walking, he decided to spend the evening working on his math. If he gave himself enough time to learn from his mistakes about time travel, he knew he would get back to his brothers and sisters one day. He had to, of course, to stop all this from happening. They NEEDED his warning if they had any hope of survival. After making it back to his modest little base, he moved Dolores from her wagon to her chair and stretched with a groan.

After a quick bite to eat, he settled himself comfortably in his chair and opened his notebook. He poured over the writings for hours, until well after the sun had set, only stopping momentarily to light some candles around camp so he could continue to read. After awhile, he became distinctly aware of the silence reaching across the world. The only thing he could hear was the occasional chirp of an insect and the sound of his own steady breathing.

The night was dark, the air had a chill, and the candles were creating an atmosphere that made him feel strange. He glanced over at Dolores from under his eyelashes and she was watching him. He shook his head and went back to reading, not about to entertain the twisted thoughts that began to grow in his imagination. The more he tried to focus, the more aware he was of her eyes on his body, and the words on the page started to blur.

“Dolores, you’re staring. I need to master this equation, and I would appreciate a little space while I work.”

He tried to go back to his reading, but he was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. He kept glancing back and forth between Dolores and the notes, a ferocious heat developing inside him. He did his best to ignore it so it would go away and leave him to his studies, but it wasn’t easy. Just when he was finally able to hone his focus and take in more information, he heard it.

_Take off your clothes._

Five’s neck snapped up from the book and his eyes shot towards Dolores in shock. An explosive blush covered his entire face in seconds and his heart pounded in his ears as he stood up a little too quickly. Did he really just hear what he thought he did??

“W-What was that? Dolores, did you just talk??”

A silence stretched between them and Five shook his head. The moment passed and Five was able to calm himself down, inwardly cursing at his own mind for betraying him. He clenched his fists at allowing himself to hope.

“I knew it. It was just my brain playing tricks on me. Maybe it’s a good time to call it a night.”

He turned his back on her burning gaze and rubbed his temple with agitation. As he began to walk away, he heard it once more.

_I said it, Five. I want you to make love to me._

He froze in place, a whirlwind of emotions passing through him in an instant. After a few seconds passed, he slowly turned around, his eyes wide with disbelief. He crossed the space between them and fell to his knees in front of her. He had never been in this close proximity to her before, and it was making him think such thoughts. His eyes narrowed and glazed over with lust, and she met his expression with a matching passion.

His eyes flicked down to her lips and back up so quickly, it was barely noticeable. He leaned back slightly, removing his shirt in one fluid motion. He then reached towards her top, fumbling with the buttons until he was able to ease her silky blouse down her shoulders and let it drop to the ground. His breathing got heavy as he allowed his gaze to wander over her neck, her shoulders, her breasts.

For a mannequin, she had very lifelike parts, and he felt a pinch in his groin as he stared at her nipples. He brought her close, pressing her breasts against his chest as his arms wrapped protectively around her back. His breathing grew heavy as he felt her form against his skin. Beads of sweat formed on his flushed face as his shaking hands caressed her smoothness.

“Dolores, I… I’ve never done this before. Please let me know if you want me to stop.”

_I don’t want you to stop… Touch me, Five…_

He licked his lips nervously and nodded. Slowly, he unzipped his pants and noticed an erection already bulging. His body was trembling as he used one hand to pull his pants down the rest of the way. The coolness of the air brought a sprinkle of goosebumps to the sensitive skin surrounding his pelvis. He pressed his lips to hers and traced circles against her hard nipples with his thumb.

_Yes, Five…. You make my tits feel so good…_

With one hand, he cradled her neck to keep her in place, using the other hand to wrap his fingers around his dick gingerly. He exhaled sharply and softly at the same time, building up a rhythm as he gazed into her striking eyes.

“Ah… D-Dolores…”

_Faster, Five… I need more… You’re so hot…_

He bit his lip hard, tasting blood and sweat as he stroked himself faster, never once breaking eye contact. Her moans filled his senses with the sweetest ecstasy and caused him to moan loudly in response. A burning ache was taking over and he knew he was getting close to release.

“Dolores, I… I think I’m going to… c-c….”

_Good boy… Cum for me, Five…_

He threw his head back with a pleasure he had never known, gasping and moaning to the sky. The orgasm rocked his body, but he never let go of Dolores as he came vigorously. What felt like hours later, he finished and collapsed on his side, trying to catch his breath. He huffed and laughed and groaned as the lingering feelings gradually subsided.

He turned his head and saw Dolores lying next to him, which caused an intense intimacy to stir in his heart. His eyes shimmered with emotion as he stroked her cheek tenderly. Tears of happiness, tears of sadness and confusion, of everything he was going through swelled and threatened to spill over. He chuckled somewhat forcibly at the fucked-up situation he had gotten himself into, but looking into her eyes made him believe everything would turn out alright in the end.

“We really have to do that again sometime.”

_It was fun. I love you, Five…_

“I love you too, Dolores… Thank you for being here with me…”

He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose and dozed off into a contented sleep, his arms around her waist all night. He woke up the next morning feeling a renewed determination and sense of purpose. He smiled widely at his lover and lifted her into the air, spinning her in a circle as he hugged her tightly.

“Time for another day, my darling.”

_Better get started then._

He smirked as he placed her back into her wagon, heading out towards the blazing colors of the sunrise. The two made an unlikely pair, that much was obvious, but their love would prove to withstand the test of time against all odds. Their loyalty to each other was the only thing that got Five through the years, and he never felt truly lonely ever again.

THE END.


End file.
